The Boy Who Stole My Heart
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Late one night Misty reflects back on the boy who stole her heart. Pokeshipping


_Another little oneshot :)_

…

"It's okay." I mumble into your hair, my red hair mixing with your black.

You shake in my arms, memories of your dream from earlier still fresh in your mind. You woke up crying and as usual my name was the first you called out, and as usual I came running.

I feel you getting heavier in my arms, sleep taking over you once again, I gently lay you down on your bed, detach your arms from around my waist and sit back up. I should leave but I can't bring myself to go, instead I sit on the end of your bed and watch, your breath blowing your hair, causing your chest to rise and fall.

I smile slightly as I think about the day we first met, you burst into my life and soon took control of it, most of the things I did became about you. As soon as you looked up at me for the first time I was gone, you were my whole world. You didn't know it then but I loved you, I felt it swelling inside my heart, so strong and so powerful for a boy I'd only just met but I couldn't control it. No matter what anybody said I wasn't prepared for what I felt, I thought I'd loved before but that was nothing compared to rush I got from you, the overwhelming feelings of affection I have. Each day I spend with you I grow to love you even more, and no matter what you do I always will until my dying day.

Your eyelids twitch slightly as you dream, concealing the gorgeous eyes that are underneath. Your eyes were one of the first things I noticed about you, they're so vivid, so unique. They're so warm, without even trying you can make an entire room yours, they fall at your feet as you charm them.

Your eyes tell me so much about of your emotions. When you look at me I can see the happiness inside, the love you return. I can tell when you're nervous, placed in situations that were new and terrifying for you, but your eyes will roam the room until you find me, I can see the relief in your eyes, you know you're safe as long as I am there.

You look so innocent, so defenceless, but I guess you are really. I lean forward and gently brush your hair out of your eyes, silently placing a kiss on your forehead, praying I don't wake you up. As you peacefully rest, I run my fingers through your hair, feeling your soft tresses. That hair that's as unruly, uncontrollable and unpredictable as your personality. Even spending everyday with you for the past 3 years has not made you any easier to understand, I'm getting better but then you can change so quickly. But it's worth it in the end, I enjoy all the time I spend with you no matter what you do.

I freeze, pulling back from you when I hear a low mumble filling the room, worried that you're waking, but it's just your stomach. I laugh slightly, quietly, even when you're asleep your stomach is working. For someone so small you have the appetite of a family of five, but it never takes its toll on you, you're always full of energy, full of excitement, full of enthusiasm. You're always running around, never resting for a moment, always off on a new adventure, I practically have to hold you down to get you to sit in one place. You're itching to explore but I'm holding you back, protecting you, ensuring that you don't ever get hurt, keeping you close and safe.

There is a small smile playing on your lips, all horrible thoughts from earlier gone from your mind. That little smile melts my heart, whatever you want you get when I see that smile. Worst of all is you know how easily I cave when you smile, those wide eyes with that smile and I'm yours. I'd do anything to see that smile, anything for you, as long as you're happy.

The smile on your face is soon replaced with a slight frown, I can't help but wonder what you're dreaming about. You look determined, it's a look I've seen many times before, a look that's so familiar yet so different. You're only young but you know what you want and you will do anything to get it. No matter how I try to help you're stubborn and ignore whatever I say, insistent on doing everything alone at least until things don't go your way. When that happens your eyes find mine and I offer you the support and encouragement you need to carry on.

Slowly I stand, careful not to make too much movement and wake you from your dreams. Walking towards the door I glance back slightly and smile, the unconditional love flowing through my veins, no matter what I will always love you, I will always be there for you. You don't realise the control you have over me, you don't realise that I'd give my own life for you, you don't realise that my world is now complete with you in it, you don't realise that you will always be the boy who stole my heart.

With one last glance I walk out your room, gently pulling the door behind me and tip toe back to my own room. I step into my bedroom and sigh, the man in there lying face down, taking up more than his half of the bed. With a shake of my head I slide in next to him, once again trying not to wake someone.

"Misty." He mumbles, looking up from the pillow. "He asleep?"

"Yeah, he's out." I say, pushing him so I've got more room.

"One of these days you're going to have to not go running." He sighs, closing his eyes.

"I can't." I shrug. "He needs me."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He nods, dropping his head back on the pillow.

"Mummy?" Your voice calls out from across the room.

I turn over to see you in the doorway, your blue eyes watching me from under your black hair.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I woke up and you wasn't there. You promised."

"I know sweetie but…"

"Come on in." He says, finally making space in the bed.

You smile, forcing me to smile back, and soon climb into the bed only to be wrapped up tightly in his arms. You giggle as he tickles your sides, your laughter filling the once quiet room, it's contagious and soon we're all laughing as you struggle to get away.

"Alright boys, it's time to sleep." I say, once you've calmed down.

"We better listen to Mummy, she gets grumpy without sleep." He jokes and I pretend to be offended.

"For that no breakfast in bed.

"No!" You call out in unison, food being the only way to your hearts, like father like son.

"Well if you go to sleep now maybe I'll reconsider." You immediately close your eyes.

"Daddy, sleep." You instruct and he closes his eyes as he's told, holding you close as you slowly fall back to sleep.

"Ash." I whisper once I can tell by your breathing that you're gone. "One of these days you're going to have to make him sleep in his own bed."

"Give it time." He peaks through his eyelids at me.

I smile as he slowly closes his eyes and joins you in the land of sleep, my heart is full, with both of you I have everything I need out of life, the love, the comfort, the joy, everything. I watch as he holds you close, the man who stole my heart with the boy who stole my heart. Watching you both I don't think anything could make my life better than it is at this moment.

Subconsciously my hand floats onto my stomach, feeling the swell underneath my shirt, the slight ripple of movement. Maybe I have found that one thing.

There will always be room in my heart for one more boy.

…

_Okay, somebody suggested I do a Pokeshipping baby fic and here it is :) hope you all enjoyed it_

_Please review :) thanks _


End file.
